The present invention relates to a panic exit door lock and, more particularly, to a panic exit door lock that allows locking on both inner and outer sides of a panic exit door for deadlocking purposes.
Panic exit door locks generally include an outer operational device that provides a deadlocking effect through a setting operation from an outer side of a panic exit door. An example of the lockable panic exit door locks is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/264,310 filed Nov. 14, 2008. However, the deadlocking function of the conventional locks can not be set or removed from an inner side of the panic exit door.
Thus, a need exists for a panic exit door lock that allows locking on both inner and outer sides of a panic exit door for deadlocking purposes.